


Phoebe's Mami Dearest

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Kid vs. Kat (Cartoon)
Genre: High School, Hippies, Hurt/Comfort, Mommy Issues, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Phoebe's mother is coming for a visit.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Phoebe was texting her friends until she hears a door bell.

Phoebe walked down the stairs and opened the door.

Phoebe's jaw dropped as she sees her mother.

She looked like her daughter but she has messy dark brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a flower headband, a mexican style blouse, pink skirt, a pearl necklace and black flat shoes.

She hugged Phoebe much to her dismay.

"Ay my little Bebe I'm gonna hug you until your head exploded!"

Phoebe said "Mami what are you doing here"

Phoebe laughed nervously

"I just wanted to see my daughter growing up"

Phoebe growled

Later

Phoebe walked into Bootsville High School.

But her classmates laughed at her 

Phoebe growled

Phoebe sits next to Fiona

Fiona said "Hi Phoebe I just heard that your hippie mom is coming for a visit."

Phoebe thought 'Wait I made things up about my mom so people like me!"


	2. Chapter 2

Later the bell ranged and everyone runs out of the school expect for a angry Phoebe.

Suddenly she hears someone playing bongos.

It was her mother and her friends from high school.

"Phoebe the bongo playing contest is tomorrow"

Phoebe's eye twitched

Today is finally the bongo playing contest.

Phoebe began to play the bongos.

The crowd cheers

A hippie gives Phoebe a trophy.

Phoebe thought 'Get a hold of yourself just calm down they won't laugh at you'

Phoebe imagines that her classmates laughed at her for wearing a hippie dress.

Phoebe thought 'Oh no they don't'


End file.
